A Forgotten Promise
by reggie.solomon.7
Summary: I'm pairing Chizuru to Iba Hachirou from Hakuouki Shinkai but in SSL version. Just trying to share this even though its my first time to write a story. I don't own Hakuouki and its characters
A forgotten promise

Chapter 1: the first meeting

"Please give me my hat!" the little girl is in verge of tears when the 3 bullies didn't give her precious hat and passing the hat that the little girl couldn't reached it. And there she out balance and flap to the ground due to passing it in circles by the bullies. She cry for getting hurt while the bullies laugh at her. The bully in front of the other 2 speak with the hat in his hand " hey don't just sit there wimpy girl ha ha ha!" the little girl was being bullied by having no mother and twin brother who adopted by other family saying that her brother was exhausted to her so he leave her. She close her ears by her hands not wanting to hear unnecessary words from them and shut her eyes with tears. Suddenly there's a boy snatch her hat from the dumbfounded bully. " I'm here and got your hat now so don't cry I'll protect you" said the boy. " Onii-san…" said the girl as she up her head to saw the boy older than her in front of her facing his back. " Hey wimp, get lost or do you want to beaten up so badly" said the bully by grabbing his collar but the boy said nothing just a glare towards the bully. The bully punch the boy's face " onii-san! " shouted the girl but he never show any pain in the bully's punch. The other 2 bullies is about to help their comrade when the one saw the father of the little girl and his friend approaching they ran away. Are you alright you 2?" the man said worriedly to the 2 children. "Father please treat onii-san!" she plead cryingly and apologizes to the man who is with her father.

Her thoughts were interrupt by Heisuke her childhood friend." Hey Chizuru its lunch time now, the others are waiting…. Hmm is there anything you're still to do?" ask Heisuke. "Ah, no nothing I'm sorry. Wait i'm going to get my lunch box." She get her lunch box inside her bag and leave the class room. Before leaving he notice Chizuru's classmate Ryunosuke about eating lunch in his seat. "Hey Ryunosuke come with us up to the roof top to eat lunch." Invite Heisuke to him. " Yes right come with us." She happily ask. "no it's alright, I can eat of my own." Ryunosuke replied to them. But Heisuke insist him to join to them " come on man, it's more livelier when more people eat together, right Chizuru?" he turn to her for the agreement. " right, so please Ibuki-kun". Ryunosuke has a hard time to accept their request since his lunch is only bread and milk. It's shameful to eat with them just a bread and milk. Wasting no time in argument he drug Ryunosuke with his lunch. "Hey!" he shouted. " it's alright just come along man". Heisuke said with a grin in his face. Chizuru happily watching the two and get the bottle of milk for Ryunosuke.

At first, she was worried because she is the only female in the school. She was invited by Heisuke to attended in his school, the Hakuou academy. Saying that the school change in co-ed setting. She want to go to Shimabara High School as she was invited and to be with Sen and Kuzusu but can't afford it's tuition fee since the school is for the rich girls only. As long as she's with Heisuke and Souji there nothing to worry about.

When they arrive at the roof top, they see Souji waving his hand, Saito that has finally had a time to eat with them due to his duty in disciplinary committee, Souma Kazue, a new 1st year high school transferee from an all boys schools 2 weeks ago and also Chizuru and Ryunosuke's classmate and Nomura Risaburo a transfer student too along with Souma and his best friend but he is in different class. I'm sorry for the wait everyone "she said. "mm"Saito nod at them and they finally eat with them. She give the bottle of milk to Ryunosuke and wondering if he can be full in that kind of food so she share her lunch to him. " Here Ibuki-kun I give you some of my food". She put a tempura in his lunch box. At this he was surprise but accept it, " Ah thank-" suddenly Souji get the tempura in his lunch box by his chopstick and eat it. "Mmm… that was delicious Chizuru-chan, thanks". "Hey!" he shouted at Souji. "Ah, it's ok there's plenty of more" she said. " don't give him food because I steal it again from him" Souji said with his mischievous smile to her. " Souji, have some shame. If you want, you can ask her" Saito said. "yeah right! That's rude!" Souma and Heisuke said it in the same time but Heisuke has full mouth of food when he said that and look on each other. They laugh at them and Souji admit his defeat " yeah fine" said lazily. Chizuru is about to give her sushi to Ryunosuke then was snatch away again by Souji " can I have this Chizuru-chan? Thank you" and eat it. " Okita-senpai you…." Ryunosuke curse him. "What? I ask her properly" Souji smirk at him. "No, not!" said Nomura." If I knew this would come, I kindly refuse their invitation" said in his thoughts. " Souji… you're a real jerk, you know" said Heisuke.

They chatting happy while eating their lunch until the bell rang for the next subject and they parted ways to go to their own classroom. When the 3 freshmen are inside their classroom, the whole class was so quiet and some are reading their notes knowing who is their next teacher in their subject. The fearsome demon teacher and also a vice principal of hakuou academy Hijikata Toshizou homeroom teacher of Souji and Heisuke. But Chizuru's favorite teacher and his subject that he teaches. And also has a crush on him. While waiting for their teacher " I hope Hijikata-sensei will give a surprise quiz about the lesson yesterday" said to Souma and Ryunosuke. " I wish is not since I don't have time to read back at my house because of my part time job". They wondering why he needs to take part time job if his father is a PTA chairman Serizawa Kamo, well not related in blood and his life is that really poor. But they brush it all and focus on the topic. " Whether I'm not smart as Yukimura-senpai and others, I study hard not only this subject but all" Souma replied." Ah no, no that's not what you think" she blush in embarrassment " I-I do the same too. If you desire something in the future, you work hard to your own to get that dream". They impressed what she said. " Arg… why I have such a empty brain, I'm jealous on you two" said Ryunosuke. In that time, Hijikata arrive with a pile of papers. Some of them terrified as they see the pile of papers " Good afternoon class " he greeted the students and they greeted him back. " Before we start the quiz, I check out your attendance first" said the grumpy teacher. Ryunosuke prayed that there's a miracle that he can pass the quiz and hoping to remember some in their past lessons.

After the all class in the afternoon except the last subject from Takeda, he did not came to his class due to his colds so they dismissed early. She check if she has text messages. She had text message from Heisuke and Sen.

" _Sorry Chizuru, I can't join you to go home. We have practice for the kendo tournament."_ Heisuke

She replied him " _It's ok, we have a early dismissal this afternoon_."

And she next to read Sen's text message.

" _Good afternoon Chizuru-chan! Can I ask a favor? If you have free time, can you join me and Kuzusu to go to shopping on Saturday? ^_^ "_

" Hmm… Saturday…."she checking in her mind if she has things to do on that date and decided.

" _Yes sure!"_

After she replied Sen, she put her cellphone in her bag. "Well, I guess I need to go grocery now since it's too early to go home in this hour" she said. " Hey Yukimura-senpai, you will go home now?" called Souma to her. "Ah no, not yet I going to buy groceries before going home" she replied to him. "Oh that's not good to carry all that it must be heavy I help you out" he said in a serious manner. Chizuru decline his offer help but he insist to help her so she give in and accept his offer. "Umm… before we go, can I check Heisuke-kun and others to their practice?" she ask. "Yeah" he replied agreeing to her. When they arrive in kendo hall, they watch them practicing. "They sure they do there best even though its just a practice" she smiled saying those words that Souma turn to her and notice her smile. He stared at her for a while then back at the varsity "Yeah". Souji just pop up his face in front to Chizuru that make them surprise. Chizuru put her hand on her chest and blush "Okita-senpai don't do that!" She exclaimed. "Ha ha sorry, sorry, did I scare you that much? By the way, why are you two are here?" He ask. "Umm… W-we're here to watch you guys practice just a minute then go to buy something." She was blushing while replying him. "Eh… with him? Why not me instead him" as he enjoying himself by teasing her. Her cheek become redder by his answer " O-of course you have practice and… and stop teasing me!" she grab Souma's wrist dragging him dash of with her. "Whoa! Yukimura-!" surprise to her sudden reaction. As Souji watch them leave wearing his usual mischievous smile. "Hey Souji! Who's you're talking to? Huh, is that Chizuru and Souma?" He ask as he approach him. "Yeah, come on lets back to practice" he starts to walk inside the hall. "Hey, wait dup Souji!"

They walk together with the 2 bags of goods after they buy . "Say Souma-kun, I can handle that one" she said. "It's alright, these ain't heavy at all" he said. " I'm sorry to any trouble that I cause you".

"No, I insist to help you so don't apologize" he said with his serious face. After the minute of walking they arrive at her house. She approach him to give the bags to her and bow a bit " Thank you for the way all here and again I'm sorry" apologizing again to him. "It's alright, you always help me back then so I pay your help to me". "Ah…. Well… umm.. That's…." Becoming speechless to his answer and blushing in embarrassment. "I heard Todou-senpai and you are neighbors" he suddenly ask his curiosity. "Oh yes, his house is across mine" she pointed Heisuke's house to him. "I see, well I shall take my leave now Yukimura-senpai". "Ok, take care Souma-kun" she smiled at him and they both wave their goodbye each other. As she enter at her empty house, she feel lonely at a quiet sound of it. Her father did not home yet.

At night after eating dinner and studying, she almost forgot to read the text message of her best friend Sen. She get her phone in her bag and read.

" _That's great! We'll meet up at the tea house at 12:00 p.m., you know where it is! (^o^)"_

" _Yes, well see you guys soon, goodnight sweet dreams."_

She replied her right a way " _Goodnight too ^^"._

Then Souji sent a message to her with a photo attachment of it

" _Good night everyone!"_ in the photo Heisuke is drooling in his desk while sleeping. She laugh at it and replied him 'goodnight too'.

After replying him, she prepare to sleep " I'm excited for tomorrow's date" she said while giggling then sleep.

" _Haah… hah…" she is running from the people from student disciplinary committee who chases her. She holding a heart shape box with a red ribbon on it. She turn left and right to find someone and finally all the running she does has rewarded, she found him. She go towards and hug him._

She slowly open her eyes then raise her body for the bed and put her hand in her forehead " Eh, a dream again. Sure it's weird" she brushing it off in her head and off of her bed. She open the curtain and window to feel the morning air, stretching her body and murmured " Well some dream maybe will come true but….. Oh, what am I saying? Silly me". She fix first her bed and back in her usual routine going to school.

At last the promised date has come, she arrived first at their meeting place. She standing waiting at in front the shop for them. Then she decide to enter the shop, take a seat and call a waitress to order lemonade while waiting. After receiving her order to the waitress, she sip it then hear a fallen glass at her back not far away from her seated. "Look what you done! Are you blind or just stupid?!" said the angry man with dark violet hair and tall structure shouting at the waitress It seems that the waitress accidentally spilled the tea on the angry man's clothes " I'm very sorry sir. I-I acci-" the waitress cut off by him. " No, just admit you're stupid! It's just simple thing to do and you can't do it!" Chizuru was surprise to see the dark violet locks man and stand up in her seat " Takeda-sensei?!"

" _How harsh is that! It's not like she did it on purpose"._

The manager came where the commotion is. He talk to Takeda to apologize just like the waitress did and talk to the waitress later on her mistake to order to calm him down. But Takeda still not pleased to the manager and grab his collar. " Do you think I can just forget this! How can I go with this clothes huh! You're all idiots here!" Takeda shouted at him. " No sir, I didn't mean that…" the manager is in beads of sweat while Takeda shoving him and the waitress beside them trying to stop him by convincing him to not do any violent action. The costumers are whispering about commotion or rather just watching.

" _I can't this happen"._

She is about to go there but at the same time, she was held back by someone by placing his hands on her shoulders and whispered " A girl shouldn't involve in this kind of situation like this. You'll be definitely get hurt". She turn her head right side to see a man with wispy light brown hair, fair skin and handsome as her literature teacher Hijikata but a gentle face and soft spoken person. He dress in simple but elegant clothes.

" Umm…" startled and blinking at him.

" It's alright, leave this kind of things to onii-san" then walk towards them. She sit and calm herself by his words. She's wondering if it will be alright since it seemed Takeda was not that type of person who can be plead and showing no mercy to anyone who stand in his way.

End of chapter 1


End file.
